Cassidy's Future
by Love2wright
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfic it's about Cassidy and Tristan's lives together enjoy. So sorry about spelling and grammar problems I accidentally deleted my original story so I can't make changes then re-puplish it


Cassidy prov:  
I am standing in beautiful white ball gown Megan made me but I don't really mind, the old Cassidy solone well she would mind, a lot but today is not just any old day it's my wedding day and I am getting married to the man I love most Tristan Berkeley, I am just finishing zipping up the dress when the mother daughter book club girls come in ginning from excitement, they are all my bridesmaids Chloe, my younger sister is the ever so proud flower girl. Courtney my other sister is my maid of owner, "are you ready" Emma asks, her eyes are huge with excitement she's probably looking forward to writing this all down in a new hit novel. "Yes!" I agree, my mom comes in crying happily but theirs a bit of sadness in her eyes I hug her tightly I know she's probably thinking about dad, not Stanley my step dad my real dad. My own tears are fighting to be released but I blink them away. The four girls slowly leave the room. "Well" I say to my mother breaking the silence " here we go" I walk out to Stanley and take his arm, everyone goes out first then it's just me left. The music plays and we walk out I stare at Tristan who stares right back smiling. Simon and Darcy are on his right, both are the role of his best man. Stanley kisses me on the cheek and sits down, the priest goes threw the surveys but I hardly here a thing my eyes are locked on Tristan's. I listen when the priest starts to recites the vows, "do you Tristan Berkeley take Cassidy Ann Solone to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in Heath until death do you part? "I do" Tristan replies solemnly, then it's my turn. ''Do you Cassidy Ann Solone take Tristan Berkeley to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health until death do you apart. " I do" I say . "you may kiss your bride" Tristan smiles, lifts up my vail and kisses me hard, I return the kiss happily "may I pronounce the new Mr. and Mrs. Tristan Berkeley ! " the Aduince cheers, my mother is bailing I even catch Stanley and Courtney crying, me and Tristan run down the aisle happily after the party the cake and goodbyes were off on are honeymoon to England.

Tristan pov:  
After we get on the plane Cassidy falls asleep on me I look down at her trying my best not to laugh. When the plane lands I kiss her four head gently "were here" I whisper carful not to startle her. She opens her eyes groggily and smiles "hey" she says. She fixes hair while I get are suitcases, were staying at my house for the week. We take a taxi that drops us of in the front of my house I scoop Cassidy up bridle style she glares angrily at me "oh just this once" I tease she gives in and I start to kiss her slowly but with a force I didn't even know I possessed. She kisses me back hard. I shut the door with my foot and carry her upstairs to my room she laughs when she we get to my childhood room seeing my trophies and my other boy stuff her laugh turns to a sweet smile when she spots a picture of myself and her at the skating competition so many years ago. We kiss again and I moan agenst her lips then the night is ours.  
Cassidy pov:  
We are on are way home from England which was amazing by the way, I knew the minute we walked into the door of my house there will be a huge surprise party for us and that's just what happens. When we land and drive to my moms house I open the door and here the "surprise" I smile "hey everyone" Chloe, my five year old sister runs up to me "hey monkey face" I smile down at her. Don't call her that" my mom scolded, everyone laughs. I put her down and we make are way around the room giving hugs to everyone. As we walk into the kitchen Tristan slips his arm around my waist, I look up at him and smile he's still taller then me but not by a lot. The daughters go into one room the dads go into another along with the moms the guys are also in a separate room, when the five of us are alone I spill everything. Megan and Simon are engaged as well are Jess and Darcy but Becca is married to Theo and Emma and Stewart are already married.  
Cassidy pov again:  
A month later I release it's been a week and still no sighn of my period, great we want to have kids and soon to but so soon? I take a test and it comes out positive so I call the doctor to make an appointment luckily she's free this evening an hour before Tristan normally gets home from coaching, both of us are Olympic athletes I also still own Chicks With Sticks which has turned into a great busy buiessness and Tristan runs the ice dancing side. I neavesly go into the examining room after my name is called the docter checks me over and confirmed the news, I, Cassidy Solone am pregnant now I got to tell Tristan. I go home then two minutes later he walks in. "Babe, I have something to tell you" I sit on the couch and he comes to sit beside me I pick up his hand and place it on my stomach I look up into his concerned blue eyes and smile, your going to be a daddy.  
Tristan pov:  
"What?! Really?" A big grin forms on my face, I look down at her happily. "When did you find out" "an hour ago" "huh?" The doctor had an Opening so I took it." I laugh "now we got to tell everyone, how about Friday night we all meet at your moms and we tell them then." "Okay" she replies thinking about it, "sounds good." Friday night comes before I know it and we are in the car on are way. I am nervously clutching the steering wheel, Cassidy watches me concerned. "What's wrong?" "I don't know, I guess I am just a little nervous." "Oh" she replies then looks out the window the rest of the way. When we reach the house we realize we are the last to arrive, I take her hand and we walk into the door "hi guys" we say as we walk into the kitchen. Everyone springs up and comes to greet us. We all go into the living room. "We have an announcement" I start looking down at Cassidy "yes we do" she confirms "umm I am pregnant" the minute the words come out everyone starts yelling and crying all at the same time. Mrs. Solone-kinkad hugs us crying, tears brim in Cassidy's eyes to I know she's thinking about her dad I squeeze her hand. That's about the last I see of her all night she is whisked away by the book club girls and I am taken by the guys.  
Cassidy pov:  
I am sitting in a big chair surrounded by presents, not for me but for the baby, it's the baby shower, I am 6 months pregnant and showing we got a crib from my parents a rocking chair from Tristan's parents Courtney got me a swing and from the rest of the girls I got baby nessesatys, clothing, bibs, diapers, pacifiers etc it's all so sweet. We still don't know if we are having a boy or a girl, we decided we want to be surprised. Everyone is gushing how weird it is that I am the first one to be pregnant. I glance over at Becca a sad look is on her face as she looks down at one of the many cute outfits I have recived, she's only told us five girls that she is trying to get pregnant but can't so far I hope things work out for her I feel bad sitting here being the centre of attention, it should be her she would like it a lot more than me.  
Tristan pov:  
Cassidy is now eight months pregnant, her favourite food right now is toast with peanut butter and unions, yum. She is sitting at the table devouring her fourth slice. The baby's room is set up and painted. The theme is in the jungle, the walls are light green and the cribs mobile has little animals on it, Cassidy loves it and so do I but I don't tell her that, the most I say is its cute. Emma is pregnant now so they have tons in common all the sudden, which is weird to everyone and I think Jess is a bit jealous. A month later so this makes Cassidy nine months I am in the middle of my class when my cellphone rings, normally I don't even have it on but just in case Cassidy calls. I pick it up and check the caller ID it says Cassidy on it with a picture of us at the skating competition years ago. I brace myself for what I knew is coming "hello?' I say "Tristan? It's me and umm I am in labor right now so me and Emma are driving to the hospital we already called them so they no we are coming but I need you to come and while you are on your way call everyone starting with both are parents". "Okay hon don't worry I'll be right there." I hang up tell my class what happened and get another coach to teach them. I rush out the door, I call Cassidy's family then mine everyone is on their way. I drive into the hospital then I see them in the parking lot I run inside to tell them to get a wheel chair once Cassidy is inside a room settled Emma leaves to go get everyone else. "hi" she says to me. "Are you okay?" I ask nervously then I relies my stupid mistake "Of course your not your in labour" I say exasperated. She giggles lightly her smile turns to pained expression as another contraction hits she grips my hand and I feel as if it will fall off an hour later at 10:51 on March ninth are daughter comes into the world.  
Cassidy pov:  
The minute I here the cries I relax, it's over. "It's a girl" someone announces a smile spreads on my face after are baby is cleaned she is placed on my chest she scrims around then settles in, she has red hair like me I note happily then Tristan points this out aloud. I look up at him "look at her" I whisper ''she's perfect" he nods "she is beautiful, can I hold my daughter please?' He asks not taking his eyes of her I pass her to him and tears brim in my eyes as i watch then together. He kisses her four head then mine "you were amazing he whispers" "what should we name her?" I ask We have thought about it a lot but didn't want to name her until she came into the world " well he starts "we have three names Riley, Kristen and Avery, personally my favourites are Avery or Riley." I like them both to but my favourite is Riley" "Riley it is" he says smiling, I look down at my daughter who is back in my arms, " hello Riley, I am your mommy and it's nice to meet you" Tristan laughs a bit at this I look up and scowl at him. "Ready to bring everyone in?" He asks "of course" I say. Tristan turns and walks out the door proudly.  
Tristan pov:  
When I walk into the room people are hugging me. Asking questions are crying. " shhh" mother and baby need quite" I say teasingly. After the round of hugs and congratulations we walk into the room. Everyone crowded around the bed looking at mother and daughter all the girls are crying "can I hold her?" Cassidy's mom chokes out. Cassidy passes the baby bundle to her mother, seeing her up close brings more tears to her eyes "hi" she whispers" I am your grandma" "see" Cassidy says to me "everyone does that". In response Riley lets out a yawn "boring you already am I?" Mrs. Solone-kinkad says while everyone laughs "me next!" Courtney says. are daughter is put in the arms of everyone "cutie" Darcy says while he looks at her Jess smiles up at him. "What's her name?" little Chloe asked "Riley, Riley Kaitlin Berkeley." Cassidy replies a course of awwwws fill the air Simon is holding her now and the noise makes her cry. It almost breaks my heart she is scared, I whisk her away from Simon, the minute she settles in my arms she stops crying. Simon stares at me "protective much" he mutters I punch him lightly in the arm. All the girls are looking at me in this weird way, including Cassidy "what?' I finally say "they think that's the most sweetest thing ever" Darcy says in a high pitched voice. Emma and Jess punch him in the arm but nod in agreement. "What is?" I ask still confused " the way you protected her when she started to cry" Cassidy says.  
Cassidy pov:  
It's Riley's first birthday and I am in my mothers house watching Jess and her mom finish the cake. Emma is watching with me holding her new born daughter Jane. Tristan is talking to Darcy and holding Riley who is squirming trying to get out of his arms. Tristan gives in and puts her down she crawls over to me happily I scoop her up and point at the cake " see that's your cake'' I tell her. She looks at the cake then me ''Cake!" She screeches right in my ear. "That's your first word real word" I say in disbelieve "yay" everyone says and claps, she claps with them. I laugh at her, her red curls and blue eyes are adorable especially with that new tooth sticking out. Tristan comes to join me and puts his arm around my waist and kisses my four head Riley sees him and flings herself on him he takes her from me and laughs as she "kisses" his cheek. This is my amazing life.


End file.
